masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdmMiller/What's so great about Tali? And why do most dislike Miranda?
I know, I know, Tali's cute, she likes you and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Jeez Tali fanboys, stuff the 'ooh Tali!' for a second, thank you very much. I mean, sure she's nice and cute, and is a great girl to take home to see the folks. But... you DO realise that Tali isn't exactly perfection sooner or later. I dunno, I mean, I like Tali, BUT as a friend. Cause if we got serious, and I got sick, she's dead. Besides, her personality change from ME1 to 2 kinda made me think she: a.) Was abducted and replaced with a clone, or b.) She was schizo all along. Also, I find that her role isn't as well written as Miranda's or Jack's. And Miranda's also a great girl to take home to the folks (may need to keep her away from your dad and brothers though), and Jack'll make your dad shoot you with his shotgun for bringing home a 'gangster woman'. Which brings me to my next topic. WILL IT FRIGGIN' KILL YOU TALI-LOVIN' NERDS TO WORK TO GET YOUR GIRL?!! Honestly, it seems like Tali fanboys only like Tali cause she's the only one ready to jump into your pants from the get go. I mean, come on! Is it really that hard to talk to a girl and get her to like you eventually? Sure, Miranda wanted to implant a control chip in your head and Jack wanted to kill you outright, but seriously. Miranda and Jack's characters were so much more well written. In ME1, Tali just happens to have the info you need, and poof!, she's on your team. At least there's a significant amount of background for Miranda and Jack's characters. And they're both very well written to be the women who are tough outside, but are self-unsure, emotionally torn and vulnerable girls inside. And yeah, I picked Miranda for all 7 of my Shepards (5 female, 2 male cause Jennifer Hale's VA is so much better), not because of her perfect boobs and ass, though it was one of the small reasons (admit it Tali-nutters, you were tempted too), but because she was such an emotionally raw woman who was just begging for love, even though she tries to push everyone away, and I liked the chase to get her. The same goes for Jack, but she brushes everyone away with a whole lot more swearing than Miranda's professionally polite brush-offs. But in the end, she melts into your arms, crying with joy. And she's a lot better towards you after you win her loyalty. Miranda, on the other hand, already opens up to you slightly even before Horizon, telling you about her origins and she even apologizes (in a roundabout manner), saying she's really impressed with you. And when you gain her loyalty, she thanks you profusely for saving her sister, and she finally apologizes openly, and of course we seduce her the Para way or Renegade kiss her. And after that when you talk to her again, she cries (honestly speaking, I never saw that coming even though she was emotionally wrecked on the inside), and begs with you not to get yourself killed. Jack is very defensive, but she eventually comes up to your cabin and admits her feelings for you, and then her very touching romance scene happens. So anyways, I find that Tali wasn't as well written as Miranda or Jack (especially Jack), and the only reason why Tali fanboys like her is because she willingly jumps into your pants right from the very start. Go ahead, shoot it up Tali-nutters and try to defend yourself, and you proud Miri-maniacs (like myself) and Jack-mancers will prove why Mass Effect isn't just about Tali. Category:Blog posts